


Shopping Carts and Nutrition Schedules

by Rena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack-ish, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena/pseuds/Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what Itachi gets for taking Shisui grocery shopping. Really, he ought to have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Carts and Nutrition Schedules

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

„Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"The answer is and remains 'no', Shisui, so save yourself the effort and me the nuisance. I am _not_ engaging in a shopping cart race with you, and neither am I going to drive you through the supermarket while you're sitting in it. Period."

"But has been ages since I last sat in a shopping cart!" Shisui whined miserably and used his best puppy-dog-eyes, hoping that his heart-rending performance would have it effect on Itachi, and, naturally, failed.

"That is because the only persons supposed to sit in shopping carts are infants. You outgrew the baby seats long ago, and consequently _should not_ _sit in them._ " Itachi replied, completely unfazed. "And stop pouting."

"I'll stop pouting whenever I want to, not when you tell me to!"

Itachi sighed. "Shisui, you are behaving like a cheeky brat rather than an 18-year-old."

"Well, you're being mean and I shall not forgive you until you're being nice again," Shisui huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Itachi sighed again. "I'm not being mean. I merely want to be able to enter this supermarket and buy the groceries here again after today."

Shisui snorted. "Right. You just don't want to be seen anything that might ruin your perfect grown-up and reasonable image. Fine. Your choice. You're the one not getting sex tonight."

"If you say so," Itachi shrugged and put a pack of apples into the cart.

"If you don't care...well, I guess then it's no sex for longer than just tonight."

"You know your threats and extortion attempts don't work on me, Shisui. Also, it's not like you're going to be able to keep this up for long," Itachi noted.

"You'll be surprised how long I can keep this up!" Shisui said, galled by Itachi's obvious lack of concern.

"I highly doubt it. You're forgetting one crucial fact, Shisui."

"And what would that be?" Shisui asked.

"If I'm not getting sex you're not getting any sex either."

Shisui blinked. Oh. Well. He scowled. "... _Fine_ ," he snapped. "But then I'll at least get to choose the ice-cream we're buying this week and as many sweets as I want."

"...Fine. But do keep in mind that sweets have an awful lot of calories that you will have to work off again."

A sly grin crept over Shisui's face. "I was counting on that."

"...Oh."

"Uh-huh."

"...I'm pretty sure there is no reason to fill the shopping cart to the brink with chocolate, though."

If possible, Shisui's grin only grew wider. "Oh, you have no idea..."

"Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that I will regret this later?" Itachi murmured, shaking his head. Then again...shattering his dignity or having a week having a lot of mind-blowing sex? He couldn't exactly say this was a difficult choice to make. So he kept his mouth shut and didn't make any comments when Shisui threw another pack of cookies into the cart, completely ruining his well-balanced nutrition schedule.

If that was the result, maybe he should take Shisui grocery shopping more often.


End file.
